Home Family Safety
by Triangulum
Summary: Additional little scene I'm tacking on to the end of Hit and Run. Spoilers for season finale! Unashamed Derek.Emily. "It's okay to be safe. It's okay to have a home."


**A/N This SOLIDLY contains spoilers for the Season 7 finale. If you haven't watched, I am so warning you not to read this.**

**This is basically my little fangirl baby, what I wish would have happened after Emily left Rossi's. **

_I think I miss you already._

_I love you._

Emily closed the door behind her, locking it securely, and kicked off her heels. She tossed the shawl from her shoulders on to the couch and collapsed onto it with a sigh. She closed her eyes, running her hands through her hair. JJ and Will's wedding was beautiful, beyond beautiful, and she wasn't even a fan of weddings. Marriage, woman in white, forever and ever, ack. But this, the wedding of one of her best friends to the love of her life…that was truly beautiful.

Her mind slowed and memories flowed. Dancing, her hand clutched to his chest like an anchor, pulling her to him. Screaming don't go don't go don't go. Her head resting on his shoulder, breathing in his scent.

She groaned, pulling herself up. As soon as Clyde offered her a team, as much as she denied it, she wanted it. Europe, the old life, international espionage, different rules. Old school Emily. When she arrived at Rossi's, she knew. She was going to go. Change, she told herself. But was it really change if she had already done it before? She was positive, she was going to go.

Then she saw them again. Dressed up like little dolls, all smiles. Their hugs, touches, smiles. They tugged at her heart in a way she tried so hard to ignore. Then his hands went to her waist, cradling her body to his as they swayed to the bluesy, New Orleans music. Her heartstrings screamed at her, _the hell are you doing_? At his touch, his warm breath on her neck, his large hand firmly pressed into her back, her resolve melted and she left herself wondering, why was she really doing this?

To protect them. From what, from her? No, to protect herself from loving them too much.

She made her way to her sparsely decorated room, slipping out of her dress. She pulled on shorts and a tee shirt, and was about to crawl into bed when there was a banging from her front door. Emily jumped, hand reaching for her gun when a muffled yell of, "Emily, open up!" rang through the apartment. She blew out her breath in relief, recognizing Morgan's loud, and alarming angry, voice. She rushed out and yanked open the front door.

"Jesus, Derek, keep it down! I have neighbors," she said.

"And they're fine," he said dismissively. "I need to talk to you."

"Well, um, come in I guess" she said, stepping aside.

She barely had closed the door behind him when he swept her to him, pulling her against him, arms locking around her. Emily gasped, eyes closing and before she could tell her arms not to, they were wrapping around him, too.

"Don't go, Emily," he whispered into her hair.

"Derek…" She pulled back, dark eyes locking on dark eyes.

_I think I miss you already._

_I love you._

"Don't make this harder."

"That's what you do, not me," he said softly. "Come on, I know you. You're scared of settling in because you're sure something else will come along and uproot you. You're scared you're going to lose us again. So you're going back to what you know, moving around, which I honestly blame your mom for."

"I told you not to profile me again," she protested weakly.

"Because you know I'm right."

"Don't do this to me," she said, determination failing.

"Emily," he said, face still inches from her. "Don't make me lose you again."

_I think I miss you already._

_I love you._

"Don't go."

"Derek."

"Don't run away," he muttered.

"Derek…"

"Don't go."

"I don't…know," she admitted. She groaned, hands pulling at her hair. "I can't do this again Derek! I can't feel at home just to have it sucked away! You're right, part of it's how I grew up but I can't…what am I supposed to do?"

He was careful to keep his distance, giving her room and not smothering her, but letting her know he was there and not moving. "Don't do this to me. Not again."

"I'm not trying to hurt you."

"I know, Emily. You're trying to hurt yourself. When are you going to let yourself believe that you deserve to be happy?"

Dancing, swirling. Friends, family, love, laughing. Movie nights and weddings, shopping trips and ass kicking. Safety.

"If this is what you absolutely want, I won't stop you," Morgan said slowly. "But I don't believe this is what you want." She didn't say anything, just bit her lip. "Is leaving what you want?"

Slowly, she shook her head.

"Then don't go."

She broke, tears coming and threw her arms around her neck. One hand of his cradled the back of her neck, the other clutching desperately at her back. "Emily." A whisper against her neck. A hand trailing up her spine. His mouth on her hair, cheek, lips. Emily kissed him back, folding herself into his body.

"We can do this," he whispered against her lips. "It's okay to have a home. It's okay to be safe."

"I'm scared," she admitted.

"I'm not going anywhere."

_I love you._

"I'd like to see you tell my mother you blame her."

"God no."

**A/N Ahhhh. Season finale killed me. KILLED ME. Though honestly, stop going after significant others and kids. Jack/Haley ringing any bells? Anyways! A rant for another day. My point was, I'll have something better up once the emotion overload from this settles.**


End file.
